


Best Years of Your Life

by 11Fritos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, inspired by my amazing girlfriend, mention of other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Fritos/pseuds/11Fritos
Summary: Mei is a freshman at college studying climate sciences. While she's there she meets a 6'5" Russian that can lift 512 kilograms, romance ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Mei had no idea what to expect on her first day of college. She had just finished unpacking all of her things and was in the process of putting up a few posters to give her dorm some more character. Her dorm-mate hadn’t shown up yet, but she was anxious to meet her. All she had was a name, Lena. they talked over a board on the school’s website to find someone to room with and Lena had explained to her that she wouldn’t be in there often; she had a girlfriend that lived close by and would be spending most of her time with her. It was fine as far as Mei was concerned, she had always been shy and wasn’t thrilled to have to share a room with a complete stranger. She sat down on her bed, reflecting on how hard she had to work to get here, she had always excelled in academics and dreamed of going to an Ivy League college but was unable to get an academic scholarship so she had to skip out on that plan. Luckily she managed to get one from Gibratlar University, it wasn’t an Ivy League but still very prestigious and Mei was honored to be able to attend.

At that moment the door opened and in walked, who she assumed to be her roommate. She saw a young woman with red hair and many freckles on her face carrying a heavy-looking box. “Uhm… hi, Mei whispered, social skills as rusty as ever.  
“Oh hi!” The girl responded. “You must be Mei, Lena told me all about you!” A look of confusion adorned Mei’s face, before putting 2 and 2 together and realizing that this must’ve been Emily, her dorm mates girlfriend. Mei then smiled.  
“Yep! and you’re Emily, right?” Mei asked, warming up to her quickly and wanting to make a good first impression.  
“Yeah, Well I’ll be right back. Gotta get the rest of this stuff unpacked,” she said. She then headed out the door, and a few moments later another person walked into the room without Mei noticing.  
“Heya!” the new person enthusiastically called out, startling Mei.  
“...hi,” Mei sheepishly replied, slightly intimidated by how loud the person was.  
“I’m Lena! Did you meet Emily yet? You probably did since she was just here, did you talk to her? She’s great, isn’t she?. The questions were relentless, so Mei just smiled weakly and nodded.

After Lena and Emily had finished unpacking Mei was exhausted, so she sat down on her bed and started to skim through one of her science textbooks before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mei woke up from her nap it was around 4 pm. She contemplated just staying in her dorm for the rest of the day, watching Netflix or YouTube until she fell asleep again. But it just felt… off to stay inside another day. In two days classes are starting and she wouldn’t have much free time until winter, so she decided to go out and walk around campus; explore a little bit. She got up and put on her shoes before heading out into the open world. It was starting to get a little chilly since fall was right around the corner and Mei was regretting not bringing her jacket out with her. 

She didn’t really know what she was going to do but was glad to be able to get outside some. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a loud and really big crowd gathered around something, she tried to see what it was but couldn’t get through the mass of people. As she was about to give up she heard a collective groan emanating from the herd of students and they started to disperse. When only a few people remained she saw what the object of interest was. At a table there sat two people, one who she immediately recognized as the Dean of the school; his seven foot+ figure hard to miss. The other she didn’t know, but she looked amazing; bright pink hair, huge muscles, beautiful green eyes. Mei was amazed and looked at her probably longer than she should’ve. 

“Hey, are you alright?” the heavily accented voice snapped her out of her thoughts.   
“Me?” she asked when she realized the voice was coming from the girl she had been previously gawking at. At this, the pink haired woman softly laughed  
“Yes you,” she said smiling at her. “You look cold, are you OK?” she asked her eyes looking concerned. “Do you wanna borrow my jacket?” she asked, taking it off the back of her chair before offering it to her.  
“Oh n-no I’m good,” she said before scurrying away towards her dorm.

When she got back in she shut the door behind her and fell into her bed. The mystery woman captivated her, but she probably would never talk to Mei again seeing as how she was staring at her for far too long. That concern faded away soon though when Mei realized she actually managed to say something to her. Sure it was stuttered out and not in the best circumstance but hey, it was something.


	3. Chapter 3

Mei couldn’t stop thinking about her encounter with the Russian. Half of her was extremely embarrassed and wanted to forget the entire thing, but the other half of her wanted to remember it forever. To that half is seemed like there was something there; she didn’t know what yet, but she was determined to figure it out. She didn’t know how to do that yet and tried to figure it out; she could hope that she’s in one of her classes and try to talk to her, or she could go out there right now and look for the mystery woman. To a quiet person like Mei option 1 would be best, but she needed to do this right now. Classes start in one day and she won’t be able to focus on studies with this person constantly in the back of her mind. 

“Oi love you seemed stressed, are you alright?” Mei jolted, the sudden voice startling her  
“Oh y-yeah I’m fine,” Mei said, Lena looked at her quizzically clearly not believing her.   
“Are you sure?” After a few moments of no response, Tracer’s normal attitude returned “Well alright, but if you ever need to talk to somebody I’m here for ya,” she tried to comfort her roommate, but she knew Mei wasn’t exactly a big fan of her yet. She was determined to change that.

Mei decided to go out for another stroll, hoping to run into the woman again. She heard the familiar roaring of a crowd and was elated, but that only lasted a few seconds because she when then overcome with terror at the thought of having to talk to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, these chapters have been pretty short, they should be increasing in length soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! This chapter is really short but the next one should be pretty long. It'll hopefully come out in a few days

She managed to sneak her way to the front of the crowd where she saw the pink haired woman arm wrestling the dean Reinhardt? Her brows furrowed in conclusion, this is what everyone was so excited about? She soon learned the appeal of the spectacle when she realized who was winning. “Yeah kick his ass Zarya!” A student yelled out from behind her. So her name was Zarya, Mei liked the sound of it, but she was soon drawn out of her thoughts by the crowd cheering increasing ten fold. When she looked she saw Zarya’s arms raised triumphantly and the Dean’s head bowed in defeat. 

Then, just the yesterday, the large crowd disbanded after the excitement had died down. And Zarya once again looked over and saw Mei standing there. “Here again?” She asked smiling, Mei only meekly nodded in response. That's when the Dean interjected   
“ah young love! Always a pleasure to see!” At that Zarya and Mei’s eyes widened, as a blush spread across their cheeks.  
“You're delusional old man” Zarya replied grinning  
“Well, we’ll just have to see won't we?” The Dean said, smiling before getting up to leave.

“My name is Aleksandra” the pink haired woman said, extending her hand towards Mei.   
“But I heard someone call you Zarya?”   
“Well my full name is Aleksandra Zaryanova, so people tend to call me Zarya”   
“I'm Mei Ling-Zhou” she said, accepting Zarya’s handshake.  
“Oh and I'm sorry about Reinhardt, guy says some crazy things sometimes” the Russian said, hand scratching the back of her neck. Mei laughed before waving it off. “I feel like I owe you, wanna grab a coffee?” Zarya asked while starting to get up from where she sat, Mei was surprised  
“What do you mean owe me?”   
“For what Rein said, you seemed really embarrassed”   
“O-oh, alright then” Mei said, following Zarya across the campus towards the coffee shop down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fic I'm posting! I'm probably gonna change the title at some point, I just had no idea what to call it, but if you liked it be sure to leave a review!


End file.
